Eichen House
Eichen House is a mental health treatment facility in Beacon Hills, California. It was first introduced in Season 3, when it was revealed that the so-called "Shrapnel Bomber" William Barrow was a patient there, and when Lydia Martin used her Banshee abilities to try to find Stiles Stilinski while he was sleepwalking in Riddled. It then gained greater significance during Stiles and Malia Tate's brief time being patients there (as seen in Echo House), and several of their fellow patients, such as Meredith Walker and Oliver, were introduced as well. In Season 4, it was revealed that Eichen House has a special closed unit specifically for supernatural creatures who pose a risk to the population of Beacon Hills. Eichen House was given even greater focus in Season 5, beginning in A Novel Approach, when Stiles and Lydia went to visit Gabriel Valack to ask him questions about the Dread Doctors and what their ultimate goals were. In the second half of Season 5, Lydia Martin was admitted to Eichen House after she went into a catatonic state following Theo Raeken using his claws to look through her memories and learn the location of the Nemeton in a botched Werewolf memory manipulation ritual. Lydia's admission to Eichen House ultimately led to a double-infiltration of the facility when both the McCall Pack and the Chimera Pack attempted to break her out; the former with the goal of saving Lydia's life as well as the lives of all of those who would be killed by her dying scream, and the latter to use her connection to Jordan Parrish (possessed by the spirit of the Hellhound Cerberus) to use him to steal the Beast of Gevaudan's powers. It was ultimately the McCall Pack who were victorious in this mission, though the Chimera Pack stole the now-dead Gabriel Valack's Dread Doctor Mask as a consolation prize. It was also revealed that the lock-down accidentally caused by the Chimera Pack's killing of several security guards enabled the imprisoned Peter Hale to escape, though he was soon after abducted by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt. While Eichen House played a more minor role in Season 6, it was still the site of several major events, most notably the awakening of the Hellhound Halwyn, who had been put in a frozen, trance-like state for one hundred years inside a freezer-room in the supernatural ward. Halwyn's cell was then used on two separate occasions to imprison fellow Hellhound Jordan Parrish, though he was rescued by his packmates both times. Description Eichen House is a health center that has existed at least since the 1940s during World War II, when it acted as the field hospital for Camp Oak Creek. Because of the way it was built, it gained the moniker "Echo House" because of the fact that all of the sounds inside of the building echo throughout the halls, allowing everyone inside to hear almost every loud sound no matter where they are. At some point after the war, Eichen House's focus turned to specializing in psychiatric conditions rather than medical issues as it originally did. As a result, most of the facility was dedicated to helping treat humans with serious mental illnesses. However, because of Beacon Hills attracting supernatural creatures of all kinds off and on throughout its existence, it developed a special wing specifically to hold supernaturals who were putting the town's human population at risk. The building is built on the strongest convergence of telluric currents in Beacon Hills, and at least half of the building is made of rowan wood and mountain ash, which functions as its security system; it keeps the creatures who are meant to stay inside from easily escaping, and also prevents other supernatural beings from coming inside if they aren't meant to do so, such as the Oni and the Dread Doctors. They even have at least one room specially made to counter specific supernatural powers, as evidenced by Halwyn's room, which had numerous cooling units meant to keep the room at below-freezing temperatures in order to ward against Hellhounds and their pyrokinetic powers. Oaver the years, Eichen House has developed quite a reputation as being a terrifying place, as Stiles Stilinski referred to it as a "nightmare asylum of insanity and death" due to the horrific events that have occurred there. History In The Fox and the Wolf, it was revealed by Noshiko Yukimura that Eichen House was previously the hospital for Camp Oak Creek, an internment camp for Japanese immigrants and Japanese-Americans during World War II, where Noshiko and Satomi Ito were internees. At some point after the war, Eichen House created a supernatural ward that most of the town's citizens do not know about, a ward where they keep supernatural creatures who pose a threat to the town and the people living in it. The cells in this ward are surrounded by Mountain Ash, which keeps the supernatural prisoners from escaping. Due to the way it was constructed, every sound can be heard as an echo throughout Eichen House, which is why patients have referred to the facility as "Echo House" since it opened. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Riddled, after Stiles Stilinski sleepwalked out of his house and got lost, Lydia Martin and Aiden Steiner went to Stiles' bedroom to look for clues as to where he could be. After Lydia started plucking the strings of red yarn attached to his clue board, her Banshee power of Clairaudience and Sound Divination led her to believe that Stiles had ended up in the basement of Eichen House, stating that it was where the so-called "Shrapnel Bomber" William Barrow was hospitalized up until his death. However, though Stiles was dreaming that he was in Eichen House's basement, he was really in the coyote den Beacon Hills Preserve, a fact that they discovered after Lydia, Scott McCall, and Noah Stilinski went to the facility to look for him there. In Echo House, Stiles checked himself into Eichen House, believing it to be the best place to keep his loved ones safe from him and the influence the Nogitsune possessing him had over his actions. It was there that he met several fellow patients, including his roommate, Oliver, who was possessed by one of the Nogitsune's flies; Malia Tate, the Werecoyote who the McCall Pack saved from her life of living in her full-coyote form in the woods for eight years; and Meredith Walker, a mysterious and troubled girl who was later revealed to be a Banshee. In addition to these new acquaintances, he also reunited with Marin Morrell, who warned him that, if the Nogitsune regained control, she would kill him with pancuronium bromide. Though the letharia vulpina Stiles was injected with suppressed the Nogitsune for a time, it ultimately wore off, causing the Nogitsune to use Oliver, who threatened Malia's life, to manipulate Stiles into letting him back in control over his body. Afterward, Malia checked out of Eichen House and was told how to find Scott McCall. In The Fox and the Wolf, Noshiko Yukimura explained to Ken Yukimura, Kira Yukimura, and Scott McCall the history of Eichen House during the Japanese internment in World War II, where Eichen served as the field hospital for the those held there. After one of the hospital's doctors, Dr. Liston, and two MPs, Merrick and Hayes, sold a great deal of the medications meant for the internees on the black market, a pneumonia epidemic swept through the camp and caused the deaths of several due to not getting the antibiotics they needed. After Noshiko's then-lover Corporal Rhys was hit with a Molotov cocktail and sustained burns all over his body, he was brought to Eichen, where his screams reverberated through the building due to Liston, Merrick, and Hayes selling the morphine. A large riot broke out between the internees and the military personnel upon the revelation that the medications had been sold, and dozens of people on both sides were killed in the gunfire. Noshiko was so weakened from all of her gunshot wounds that those in charge believed her to be dead as well and put her body in the back of the truck next to Rhys' body. After Noshiko, furious that the deaths of her fellow internees would be covered up, prayed to her Kitsune ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, with the intention of being possessed by a Nogitsune who fed on chaos, strife, and pain in order to heal herself and take her revenge. However, the Nogitsune possessed Rhys' deceased body instead in a twist of dark humor and went on a rampage, killing even more people, including nurses and doctors at Eichen House. After Noshiko and her Omega Werewolf friend Satomi Ito defeated the Nogitsune, Noshiko put Rhys' body, her shattered katana blade within its scabbard, and a photo of the two of them together in the wall of Eichen House's basement, where it would later be found by Stiles and Malia. |-|Season 4= In Orphaned, Scott McCall and his pack enter Eichen House to ask Meredith Walker for some answers about the Deadpool and find out who the The Benefactor is Meredith Walker fakes her death. In Perishable, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin go and see Brunski they ask for a key that is 1000 dollars Brunski gives them the key when they go in he knocked them out and forces Lydia to listen to a tape of her grandma it is revealed that he wasn’t the benefactor and Meredith Walker was the real Benefactor In A Promise to the Dead, Alan Deaton goes to visit Gabriel Valack for answers about Kate Argent and then Gabriel Valack removes the bandage and shows his third eye. Later on Alan Deaton is in a coma due to the third eye. In Smoke and Mirrors, Peter Hale is taken there and sees Dr. Valacks third eye |-|Season 5= In 'Creatures of the Night In the flash forward Lydia Martin is a Paitent there and she sees a vision of Aiden until is really Gabriel Valack he drills a hole in Lydia's head for some answers about the Dread Doctors In A Novel Approach, The pack visits Gabriel Valack to ask some questions about the book he wrote about the Dread Doctors the Dread Doctors arrive a Eichen House and removes Gabriel Valack third eye. In The Last Chimera, In Damnatio Memoriae, In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In Amplification, In Lie Ability, |-|Season 6= In Radio Silence, In Raw Talent, In Werewolves of London, In The Wolves of War, List of Employees ---- Dr. Conrad Fenris Chief of Medicine; formerly Conrad's first encounter with the supernatural took place years ago. Back when he was a doctor, he performed surgery on a woman that was shot with an arrow. Minutes after removing the arrow, she magically healed, he later learned that she was a Werewolf named was Talia Hale. Fenris then revealed his research to the world; however, he was ridiculed for his findings. Years later, he changed his name and moved to Beacon Hills where he took up a job at Eichen, looking over the supernatural creatures being imprisoned there. He then became chief of medicine. Conrad's current status is unknown as he hasn't been seen since he was forcefully blown into a wall by Lydia Martin's Banshee scream in order to save Jordan Parrish. ---- Dr. Gabriel Valack Chief of Medicine; formerly Valack was originally introduced as an inmate at Eichen. Valack possesses abilities of such as glamouring himself, telepathy and clairvoyance. He drilled a hole in his head, hoping to enhance his powers, a procedure which ultimately worked and gave him [[Extra-Sensory Perception. He was also once the cellmate of Peter Hale. During his time there, he performed trephination on the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills High School. This technique would originally heighten all of their abilities but all the experiments ended the same way, the subjects powers became too much for them to bare and it eventually killed them. Valack performed this procedure on werewolves, wendigos, banshees and just about any other creature he could get his hands on. In his earlier life, Gabriel wrote a novel about the Dread Doctors, the book detailed a group of scientist that merged science with the supernatural. He created this book hoping that anyone who encountered them would remember. It is unknown when this occurred by some time between Season 4 and Season 5 Valack took over as Chief of Medicine, shortly after this, he was accidentally killed by Lydia Martin. ---- Brunski Orderly; deceased Brunski was the main orderly at Eichen House, he controlled everything along with having the keys to everything. He was terrible person that treated the patients poorly, he terrorized them and abused his powers. In Season 3, its revealed that he has history with Coach. It was revealed that Brunski was behind several murders that took place at Eichen including Lorraine Martin, he felt as if he was freeing them. He was later used by Meredith Walker in order to create the deadpool, upload it online, steal the money from the Hale vault and issue payment. He was killed by Jordan Parrish while attempting to kill Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski. ---- Marin Morrell Psychologist; emissary Morrell is the little sister of Deaton, she is known as many things. She's a Druid who was once the emissary for The Alpha Pack but after she betrayed them, they tried to kill her; however she was saved by Scott McCall. She's also a guidance counselor and French teacher at Beacon Hills High School but she's recently taken up a job as a psychiatrist at Eichen. Morrell has over 300 hours of field work and a masters degree in behavioral psychology. While working at Eichen, she ran into Stiles Stilinski, Marin administered him a drug known as "amphetamines" in order to keep Stiles awake and the Nogitsune as sleep. She also helps the inexperienced werecoyote, Malia Tate find Scott. Morrell's overall job was too give good advice and maintain order. ---- Schrader Orderly; alive Schrader is one of the orderly's at Eichen, he was often seen at the front desk. He helped take care of Lydia Martin while she was comatose. However, he was abusive, Schrader enjoyed stabbing Lydia in the arm several times with a needle. He did this until Lydia powerful Banshee scream threw him up against the wall. He later joined Valack in his take over of the facility. He was with Valack as they went to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to trick Natalie Martin into signing Lydia over to Eichen. ---- Nurse Cross Nurse; deceased Nurse Cross worked as a nurse at Eichen house, she was just as mean and cruel as anyone else who worked there. She believed that Lydia Martin was faking her catatonic state, Nurse Cross had seen it all before, she though Lydia was just another patient pretending to be out of it. She repeatedly mocked Lydia, calling her a dedicated performer and saying that she wasn't buying her act. She even encourage Schrader to increase her dosage of medicine as punishment. She was later killed by Valack when he forced the Dread Doctors mask on to her. ---- List of Patients & Prisoners ---- Lorraine Martin Banshee; patient Lorraine was the paternal grandmother of Lydia Martin, they were both banshees. When her granddaughter was younger, Lorraine would read to her "The Little Mermaid", she called Lydia "Ariel" because that's what she insisted on being called. While working for IMB in San Francisco, she fell in love with a woman named Maddy. One day she began to hear the sounds of a storm but when she looked out the window she only saw clear blue skies. The storm and thunder sounds continued to get louder and louder until Lorraine finally lets loose a Banshee scream. She called Maddy who was about to head out onto a lake, Maddy tells Lorraine the weather was clear at the lake house too. So Lorraine never mentioned the thunder sounds to Maddy but then there was an accident on the lake and Maddy drowned, her body was found four days later. She spent decades trying to figure out how she predicted Maddy's death, this is when she meets Meredith Walker, they placed headphones on her and then turned on the record player, Meredith has a seizure and began bleeding from her ears. Some time later she was committed into Eichen where she was killed by Brunski. It was believed by Lydia that Lorraine created the code for the Deadpool. ---- William Barrow Human; prisoner Barrow was arrested for walking onto a school bus and detonating a shrapnel bomb, in this explosion, four students were killed, one was badly hurt and Barrow suffered severe injuries. According to Barrow his motive for the explosion was to kill the kids, he claimed their eyes glowed like in the 1960 film "Village of the Damned", he suggests that they were some form of evil. He was brought to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital in order to be treated for his wounds, when a tumor inside of Barrow explodes and released dozens of flies, he managed to escape. After escaping her kidnaps Kira Yukimura to prove that she's evil. ---- Oliver Human; patient Oliver was Stiles' roommate while in Eichen house. He is first seen strapped to a bed. He reveals that he was able to hear the suicide that just occurred in the hallways. He says that its something about how the building was created, it makes everything echo and that;s why some people refer to it as "Echo House". Later he gives Stiles a tour of Eichen House, he breaks everything down for Stiles, anything from who suffers from what to where certain patients/prisoners are kept. Its soon revealed that Oliver is working for the Nogitsune, he tazes Stiles and Malia Tate and then straps them down in chairs. He's preparing to drill a hole in Malia's head but Void stops him, after getting what he wants, he knocks Oliver out. ---- Meredith Walker Banshee; patient Meredith is an orphan who is also a banshee. Years ago she was just a girl that didn't understand the things she could hear that no one else could. Then she was severely injured while trying to help Lorraine Martin understand her special abilities, this injury only made her condition worse and made her insane, this led to her being committed into Eichen. While she was recovering, she was in the same hospital room as Peter Hale. Her banshee abilities allowed her to hear his every thought, Peter was ranting on about destroying all supernaturals in Beacon Hills and recreating from scratch. Years later when she heard Lydia scream in the tunnels, Meredith realized that it was the perfect time to enact Peter's plan, she does this and becomes "The Benefactor". After realizing what she did was wrong, she was taken back to Eichen. Since then she has been helping Lydia control her power, helping her become stronger. ---- Malia Tate Werecoyote; former patient Malia is the biological daughter of Peter Hale and The Desert Wolf. Eight years ago, Malia was in a car accident that killed her adoptive mother and sister. She was thought to be dead for all those years but in actuality she was a fully transformed Werecoyote. After being transformed back into human through the roar of an alpha werewolf. However, she was not thankful for this and she was soon committed into Eichen House. Malia had no idea how to control the shift, so she could turn back, she had no idea how to adapt to normal society. When seeing Stiles in Eichen, she becomes enraged and she attacks him but later the two form a partnership and she helps Stiles get to the basement. Not long after, she is released from Eichen and sent in the direction of Scott McCall. ---- Stiles Stilinski Possessed by Nogitsune; former patient Stiles checked himself into Eichen after realizing that he was a danger to the people around him. As he is being taken to his room, he watches as a patient kills themself. The next morning Stiles is shown around by his roommate Oliver, Stiles wants to call his dad in order to check him out because Eichen isn't safe for anyone. Through out his time spent at Eichen he sees the Nogitsune several times, he can't sleep and he's becoming irritable. Marin Morrell gives him something that will keep him awake because he is vulnerable when he's sleep. Stiles wants to get to the basement, he is caught trying to do so and is put to sleep. Stiles dreams that he's trapped in a locker, he's begging to be let out. The Nogitsune is banging on the door from the outside begging to be let in. He is eventually captured by the nogitsune and forced to let him in. ---- Patrick Clark Wendigo; prisoner Patrick was a escaped inmate of Eichen House as well as a Wendigo. He had began harvested food and placing them in some type of refrigerated room. Patrick was in the middle of dragging a black body bag containing a young girl named Calissa whom he had captured and intended to eat after his escape. When she demonstrates sheer terror at the revelation that cannibalistic supernatural creatures exist, Patrick explains that it actually tastes better for Wendigos when their kill has been frightened. Just as he was preparing to kill her, Dr. Deaton showed up, causing Patrick to grab a metal hook to use a weapon against Deaton and his steel baton. Deaton then quickly neutralized Patrick, who proceeded to beg Deaton for his life, telling him that the Deadpool was over and that he wouldn't receive any money for killing him. Deaton explained that he's not there to kill him, he's there to take him back to Eichen, which he does. ---- Peter Hale Werewolf; prisoner After plotting with Kate Argent to take down True Alpha Scott McCall, he faces Scott in La Iglesia. He admits to teaching Kate about berserkers, he claims to have done it for his family's power, the power that should've been inherited by him not usurped by a stupid teenage boy. Scott's inability to kill is a weakness for Peter, he feels like Scott doesn't deserves his power, then they begin to fight. Peter is winning throughout most of it but after throwing a chair at Liam Dunbar, Scott appears to gain a boost of power and he destroys Peter. They inject him with Wolfsbane and takes him to Eichen House where he is now being held. He was originally placed in the same cell as Valack but he appears to have been moved. ---- Lydia Martin Banshee; former patient Lydia is a banshee that was put in a catatonic state by Theo Raeken due to him digging his claws into the back of her neck in search for the location of the Nemeton. He had never done such a procedure and when he finished, he yanked his claws out the back of her neck, leaving her comatose. She was later found in the woods by the Nemeton by Jordan Parrish and was taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. From there, her mother Natalie Martin signed a transfer sheet thus giving Lydia over to Eichen House. While there she was treated badly hurt. Valack drilled a hole in her head in order to increase her powers which it did' However, these powers ended up killing him and almost killing her. ---- Trivia *The telluric currents that run through Eichen prevented the Oni and the Dread Doctors from entering. Additionally, the telluric currents cause Kitsune such as Kira Yukimura to lose control over their foxfire, which can disable the currents, and the Mountain Ash built into the walls prevents most supernatural creatures from getting in or out of the supernatural ward unless permitted to do so by the staff. *The location used for Eichen House was also used in the late-1990s/early-2000s series Charmed ''for episodes ''They're Everywhere and Primrose Empath. Gallery Flashbacks eichen house tfatw.png|Emergency Room (1943) Eichen house photo.jpg|Exterior Eichen house interior.jpg|Patient Room Eichen house closed unit.jpg|Closed Unit Kira's foxfire in eichen.gif|Hallway Eichen house reception desk.jpg|Reception Desk Eichen house scott stiles liam amplification.png|General Unit Raw talent lydia eichen.jpg|Closed Unit Peter hale eichen house wol.jpg|General Unit Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Areas of interest Category:Telluric Current Convergences Category:Needs Help